1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a phase difference compensation film with improved hardness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. The flat panel display includes, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The LCD apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, for example, to display an image.
The LCD apparatus displays an image by a liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus is typically thin and light-weighted, low power consumption and low driving voltage.
Generally, the LCD apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image by controlling a light transmittance of the liquid crystal. The backlight assembly is typically disposed on a lower surface of the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel. The backlight assembly typically generates non-polarized light.
In such an LCD apparatus, where the backlight assembly generates non-polarized light, the LCD apparatus further includes a polarizing plate, which polarizes the light from the backlight assembly. However, the polarizing plate generally has a thick thickness and a manufacturing cost thereof is typically high.